


it was written in the stars

by bluebin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, kinda rabin, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebin/pseuds/bluebin
Summary: two kids wish upon a star : one see his wish come true while the other doesn't.





	it was written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writting for VIXX (new starlight here ~ started stanning them after hearing shangri la, i wasn't into kpop before ;w; ) but i used to write since i was like 13 and now i'm 22 so u see. hope you enjoy ! <3

Two young boys, playing in the sun. The sand is warm under their feet, the sunrays slowly burning their faces but they don’t care. They’re together, playing and laughing, splashing water at each other, making sand castles, watching the sun go down slowly.

Once it’s completely dark, once the sound of the waves is the only thing disturbing the silence surrounding them, they just lay there, next to each other, enjoying the cold breeze on their skin. The stars are the only source of light and they watch them, telling each other stories about each one they can recognize.

Then, a shooting star take their breath away and they scramble to their feet, watching it disappear slowly. It disappeared as soon as it came, after having crossed a part of the sky, breaking through all the others stars, taking their spotlight. The boys look at each other, smiling, with missing teeth and cute dimples.

“ I want to be your friend forever. ”

“ And I want to see you achieve your dreams. “

The smaller one knows how passionate the other is about singing and he wants his friend to be so happy he’ll cry from it.

 After that night, years passed. Each take a different path, each have their personal goal. And once Hongbin step into that stuffy room, with all its lights out, except for the bright red name of his friend written across the wall, it's like he entered a different world. He feels that rush of happiness course through his veins as Wonsik steps onto the stage, holding his breath as everyone else in the room screams.

As a smile spread on his face while Wonsik, known as Ravi, sings his first verse, he thinks about that wish he made when he was young and how happy he is that he made it. He doesn’t want to see Wonsik anywhere else than on this stage, with a crowd supporting and loving him. Because that’s what he deserves, even if Hongbin can’t be by his side. One wish was fulfilled, while another wasn’t. But it’s ok, because Hongbin’s got to watch the smile that he loves so much on his best friend’s face, even if Hongbin’s not his anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, sorry if there was any mistake and if it sucks a bit, a friend told me it was cute so i posted it and i wanted to know what other people were thinking so here !  
> also, english isn't my first language, i'm french so i'm sorry for mistakes and bad grammar and badly written sentences. ;w;


End file.
